Unpleasantries
by Dajypop
Summary: Seifer is forced into a dinner with Hayner's parents. Seiner, AU, Ages: Twenties


**Title: Unpleasantries**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: T**

**Words: **

**Pairing: Seifer/Hayner**

**Summary: Seifer is forced into a dinner with Hayner's parents.**

**Warnings: Seifer POV, Yaoi, early 20's, AU**

**AN: This is for the CamoBeanie club on dA. :3 Just something for the prompt contest. :3 My prompt for this is "Trapped".**

* * *

"Seifer! Over here!" I see my rowdy blond waving his arms for me and cringe; he's there with a brunette and a man with salt-and-pepper. The man looked awfully imposing, but I just strode over like usual, smirking and preparing a snide remark as usual...but find that I can't in front of his parents. This is already strange for me.

I walk up and his father offers a hand to be shaken. Shit. I slowly place my hand in his and give a firm shake; he looks like I've nearly taken his arm off. I rubbed the back of my neck with that hand and smile a little nervously. I'm not good with parents. His dad gives this snooty noise and turns on his heel. He stalks off into the restaurant and Hayner's mom smiles a little bit.

"We already have a reservation." She ushers herself along after him, but Hayner hangs back with me.

"Just turn on your charm, Seif. I know you have it." I can't hold it in much longer.

"Well, Lamer, I'm no good with parents." He snorts.

"Just pretend you're trying to be nice to someone." This time, I snorted.

"Aren't I supposed to be?"

"Maybe you'll be better if you act."

I give him a smirk and he leads the way to our table. Once we're seated, the first thing out of his father's mouth startles me a little.

"So, how long have you been sleeping with our son, Seifer?" I blink and stare at him, then cough slightly.

"Uh...for...a while." I offer, not about to tell them both that Hayner and I have been sleeping together since he was a Freshman in high school. "But we always use protection, don't worry."

"How did you know he was going to ask about that?" his mother asks, looking at me skeptically.

"You obviously care about him...so I figured you should know that nothing will be transferred between us."

"Smart boy..." Mr. Dad leans over the table, "But you had better treat him well. We found medication for infected wounds in his house." He snarls and my eyes go wide as I turn them on Hayner. He scratches the side of his face, then pipes up.

"Dad, I told you, I got hurt on the job..."

"Hurt on the job my ass." He glared at his son a moment before turning and pointing the salad fork at me. "I saw it on his chest when he was changing. Bite marks. Are you sure you aren't abusing him?" I stiffened.

"I am _not_ abusing him. I am totally guaranteeing he enjoys every second of it." I say it before I can sensor my mouth and I find myself totally and completely unwilling to believe I just said that.

"Oh?" His mother seems more interested, now, but his father jabs the fork at me more.

"You will keep your teeth off of my son!"

"He's a grown man, he can take care of himself and like whatever the fuck he wants." I growl in return, but soon I find I'm trapping myself in my own words.

"So if he got pleasure out of jumping off bridges onto pointy rocks, you'd push him off the damn bridge?"

"If he wanted me to, because I do every damn thing he says!" And if there's one way to tell a restaurant full of people that I'm whipped, that wasn't probably the right one. Even his parents are dead silent, and he's staring at me as if I just told everyone that at night, I become a furry, wolfish beast and plow him into the bed and he loves my big, doggy cock. Thankfully, that wasn't what I said. Finally, the wolf seemed to let go of his father's tongue, but his brain didn't know what it wanted his mouth to say.

"You...and...he...but...no...you're...and..." He closed his eyes, "You have him whipped?" he finally turns his attention on my boyfriend. He looks at me and then nods a little, slightly embarrassed, I think.

"Y-yeah, actually..." You never would have thought of that before, when we were still two warring teenagers that didn't seem to see that our hatred for each other was not exactly that...well, hatred. It was more or less two stupid boys trying to figure out how to say that we wanted something different with each other.

"Didn't let it happen without a fight."

"Nope..." Hayner laughs softly, digging us deeper into this hole. "We even got into a huge fight over it. I busted his lip and he gave me a black eye." And, now I'm even more trapped with people who hate me.

"We were a bit younger than this when that happened." I try, but it wasn't such a successful attempt.

Dinner was relatively silent, for the most part, except for the sounds of his parents texting each other. They remind me of two high school girls, sitting side by side and texting despite the close vicinity. Then, though, my phone buzzed at my thigh and I opened it.

_I thnk they like u._ I snort a little, but cover it up as a cough.

_I thnk they hate me._

_Nah, they always act like this. _

_Mhm...they hate me._

_They like u._

_Hate._

_Like._

_Hate._

_Like._

"Boys?" His mother questions, and I suddenly realize that we're staring at each other's phones as we text.

"Uh...sorry, mom. Hey, we...need to go." Hayner tries, and we both stand up to leave.

"Sit back down." We both jump to sit again. "You boys aren't off the hook again. Neither of you will be going home together tonight."

"D-dad, I live with him..."

"You will come to our hotel room, then, and sleep in the other bed."

"Dad..."

"No. I will not have him brutalizing you."

"We already established that I like it. Can't you accept it?"

"No. Because my son is not a masochist. You always hated pain."

"I like it if it's from him." He got up and drug me away, suddenly, more bold than I've seen him in a while. I'm glad to be out of the trap, finally, but I have a feeling that if they ever become my in-laws, shit will hit the fan.

* * *

**AN: Wow, that's actually a lot longer than I thought it would be. XD But I actually kind of like this. It's my first time ever writing either of them...and they kinda mellowed out in their age. :3 Especially since they admitted that they like each other. 3**


End file.
